Some Kind Of Monster
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: After Tifa throws out her boyfriend who cheated on her, she calls upon the one person who had always been there for her. Little do the pair know of the events that will unfold...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at this pairing, which is actually my favourite FFVII pairing of fan fiction. I can't stand Tifa/Cloud and suchlike, though I love the highly-underrated Vincent/Elena, too. There are numerous writers who have inspired me to write this, writers of whom I couldn't possibly list all their names, but I will list my personal favourites: C. Nichole, JessicaJ, Dragongirl323, Ksipesh and Mizuki Ichigo. (I think I spelt that last one right. Seriously, if you're a fan of Vincent/Tifa stuff, check out their work if you haven't already!). Huge, huge thanks to you all for introducing me to this perfect pairing. I hope my readers enjoy this, and I know I can never compare to the authors mentioned, but I'll do my best with this! The title of this fic was taken from one of my favourite MetallicA tracks, from the St. Anger album. I apologise if I break canon at all, I need to play the base FFVII again, too busy playing the New Threat Mod! -AtrophysFinest.

Some Kind Of Monster

A Vincent/Tifa Fan Fiction

Chapter One

A man dressed in a tattered, old red cloak was knelt down in front of a woman encased in crystal rock, deep in the heart of a hidden cave, guarded by a waterfall. The man had bright red eyes and his face was covered by an equally-tattered cowl. A red, tattered bandanna kept his raven fringe from obscuring his vision.

His voice was deep and rough, which echoed throughout the deep blue cave. "Lucrecia, I have to leave. I cannot spend my eternity in this cave. I have atoned for all my sins, though I still feel guilty at not being able to save you from that madman, Hojo."

The man sighed before continuing. "I don't think at how things could have been different, so much now. I never told you what happened while AVALANCHE and I were trying to save the world, did I? As much as I thought my love would only burn for you, I... I fell in love with a member of our rag-tag group. Her name was..."

7th Heaven, The City Of Edge, Midgar Outskirts

A man wearing a black SOLDIER uniform adorned with accessories shaped like wolf heads clipped a gigantic sword to his back, indifferent to the woman's demands. He merely shrugged his shoulders and shot her a blank stare.

The curvaceous, brunette woman pushed the man's chest with her flat palms towards the front door of the establishment. "No, Cloud, get the FUCK out! You fucking cheated on me with that hussy from down the street! How do you expect me to TRUST you after that!?"

The former Shin-Ra infantryman known as Cloud Strife turned his back to the woman and walked towards the door before stopping. "We both know I'll be back, Tifa. You'll always need me in your life, no matter what I do."

The brunette woman known as Tifa Lockhart glared at Cloud and pushed him further toward the door. "No, Cloud! You can stay the fuck out of my life! I MEAN it! Get the fuck out of here and don't you even DARE think of coming back! I don't want you, Marlene doesn't want you, neither of us want you!"

Just as Cloud was about to walk out of the door, Tifa grabbed the back of his uniform. Cloud span on his heel and shot Tifa the same blank stare. The woman opened her hand. "Keys, Cloud. Now." Cloud shook his head. "You can't be serious."

Tifa glared at the infantryman-turned delivery boy, malice and hatred flaring in her pupils. "Give me the fucking keys, now. You can go and live with your slut of a lover. You're never coming back here."

Cloud handed Tifa the keys but a question still needed to be raised. "What about the business?" Tifa spat pure malice. "Shut it down, keep it going, I don't give a shit. Either way, you're not running it here any more."

Cloud merely turned back on his heel and opened the front door of the bar, slamming it so hard that it nearly came off its hinges. The last Tifa heard of Cloud was the engine of Fenrir revving up and tearing off down the street.

Tifa then walked in front of the bar and leaned against it before she slid to the floor, tears running down her rosy cheeks. "And... Stay out..."

A few minutes passed before Tifa managed to stand up and grabbed her PHS from the counter-top. Leaning against the bar with one hand on her aching cranium, she scrolled down to the end of the list, ending in the letter 'V'.

Her heart raced a little, hoping the contact would answer. She smiled a little when she heard the deep rumble of his voice. "Hey, Vincent... No, no, I'm okay... I, just... Can you come over? I don't know who else to turn to... Really? How soon can you be here? T-thank you, Vincent, this means a lot to me. I'll see you soon..."

Tifa ended the call and walked to the business side of the bar, opening one of the cupboards to retrieve two small glasses and a bottle of Rocket Town Bourbon, the strongest spirit on Gaia. When Tifa leaned against the bar, all that could be heard was the sound of the ceiling fans rotating, providing much-needed relief from the warm, summer air.

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Some Kind Of Monster

A Vincent/Tifa Fan Fiction

Chapter Two

Tifa had moved from her position of leaning on the bar and had sat down in one of the three booths, her head in her hands as she replayed the events that had transpired just minutes ago, over and over again in her mind, so much that whenever she closed her eyes, the images were burned on her retinas.

She was thrown from her morbid reverie when there was a light knock on the bar's door. Tifa groaned as she stood up before walking up to the door. There wasn't time for her to make herself look more presentable as she opened the front door.

Tifa saw a man dressed in a tattered, red cloak and cowl, tattered red bandanna, gold-and-black pointed boots and a gold-and-black clawed gauntlet on his left hand. She smiled weakly at her friend. "Oh, Vincent! You must be frozen!" She grabbed his right arm, the hand mostly covered by a black leather fingerless glove. "Quick, get inside before you catch a cold!"

The gunslinging ex-Turk nodded his thanks and walked inside the bar as Tifa shut the door and locked it behind him. Vincent walked toward the bar and picked up the bottle of Rocket Town Bourbon, eyeing it with concern.

He turned to look at a distressed Tifa and shot her the same concerned look. "What happened, Tifa?" Tifa hung her head before looking back up at Vincent and gesturing to the booth she had sat in. "Can we sit down?"

Vincent nodded and sat down inside the booth. He watched Tifa bring over the bottle of Rocket Town Bourbon and two glasses before she sat down opposite him. Tifa then unscrewed the bottle's lid and let it fall onto the table as she filled the two glasses with two different measures of the spirit. Single for him, double for her.

Tifa sighed as she downed her drink it one swift motion before slamming the glass back down on the table. Vincent winced a little before speaking, the noise having affected his hyper-sensitive hearing. "What happened, Tifa? Where is Cloud?" Tifa hung her head a second time.

"Cloud is... Gone. I threw him out." Vincent wasn't expecting this and mirrored Tifa's action with his own drink, except slowly and gently placing his own glass on the table. "Can I ask what happened?"

Tifa poured herself a second double measure and repeated her previous drinking motion. "The bastard... The fucking bastard..." The brunette burst into tears. Vincent reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Vincent's voice was full of concern. "What did he do, Tifa? Did he strike you?" Vincent knew that Cloud had developed a violent temper after his rematch with Sephiroth atop the Shin-Ra building. He knew that something inside the former infantryman had snapped.

Tifa shook her head and wiped her eyes with her arm. "No, but he did something equally bad. He fucking cheated on me, Vincent! I thought he loved me!" Vincent poured both himself and Tifa another drink, both double measures. Tifa repeated her drinking motion a third time before sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry, Vincent. You don't need to see me like this." Vincent shook his head. "You called me over here. You're my friend and I care a great deal about you." He thought to himself for a moment. _'More than you know, Tifa...'_

Tifa gazed into Vincent's eyes for a moment and saw found herself lost in their blood-red glow. She found them very attractive at that moment. When the gunslinger cleared his throat, Tifa shook her head and stammered a little. "S-Sorry, Vincent. It's the booze taking over. I think I need to go to bed."

Vincent nodded and stood up, walking toward the door. "I bid you goodni..." Tifa grabbed his arm as he was about to leave. Vincent turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Can you... Can you stay here tonight? I'd feel much more at ease if someone was around."

Vincent shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tifa..." Tifa's drunken eyes widened. "N-no, Vincent, not like that! I mean sleep on the sofa-bed, I'd just feel more secure!" Vincent nodded. "I know what you meant, I just don't think it's a good idea. What if Cloud came back?"

Tifa grimaced at the swordsman's name being mentioned. "What do I care what HE says or thinks? He can... He can..." As Tifa was about to stand, she stumbled. Vincent, with his cat-like reflexes, caught the martial artist before she injured herself.

Tifa's eyes were swimming with intoxication as she gazed into Vincent's concerned stare. She thought she saw something in them, something burning, but she shrugged it off as she blamed it on the alcohol.

The brunette giggled as her drunken eyes lit up and Vincent felt his damaged heart flip. His eyes gave everything away but he prayed to the Planet that Tifa didn't notice it. He helped the woman to stand and she immediately reached up to grab his cowl, which he felt very uncomfortable and comfortable with at the same time. It was a difficult time of ambivalence for the sharpshooter.

Tifa giggled again and slurred her words. "You... You should, um... Take off that cowl... I bet you're really, really... REALLY CUTE underneath!" Vincent couldn't help fight off the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips.

In an instant, Tifa almost tore off the cowl and instantly felt self-conscious. He never revealed his face to anyone as a personal rule. He thought his face was too broken, a walking monstrosity, just like himself.

Tifa's mouth was agapé as she studied Vincent's face. He looked to be of Wutaiian origin, but with features of foreign descent. Midgar, perhaps? Tifa wasn't sure. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Vincent couldn't handle it any longer and helped Tifa to stand.

Vincent made a mental note to reattach his cowl as soon as he got the chance. He nervously took the the hand that was offered to him as he was led upstairs to the private sleeping quarters. Tifa's skin was incredibly soft, despite the numerous targets that her lethal fists had dispatched over the years.

As Vincent and Tifa made their way upstairs, a man who stood at the opposite side of the street watched the pair through the silhouettes of the illuminated drapes. The man growled, made his way across the asphalt with his bulky boots and raised his middle finger at a passing motorist.

As Vincent placed his blanket and pillows on the sofa-bed, there was a loud hammering on the front door of the bar. Tifa stumbled from her room wearing a sloppily-tied dressing gown and was about to make her way downstairs when Vincent raised a hand to her, the gesture informing her that he would see who was making the racket.

When Vincent re-entered the bar and unlocked and opened the door, he smirked a little at the person on the other side. "What brings you here?" The man scowled. "What the ever-loving FUCK are YOU doing here, Valentine!?"

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been stuck on this one. -AtrophysFinest.

Some Kind Of Monster

Chapter Three

"What the ever-loving fuck are YOU doing here, Valentine!?" Vincent's smirk grew when he saw the man stood on the other side of the door in the cold and damp street. Vincent chuckled quietly. "I'm here to assist Tifa. Look, can we continue this inside? I don't want outside ears listening in."

The man nodded and barged past Vincent, his muddy boots leaving a trail of bootprints on the once-clean wooden floor of the main bar area of the new 7th Heaven. Vincent scowled at the newcomer. "Must you make such a mess, Cid?"

Cid Highwind growled at his ally. "Where the fuck is Tifa?" Vincent sighed loudly. "Take a seat, I will go and bring her downstairs." Cid grabbed an ashtray and sat down in the booth that was occupied by Vincent and Tifa less than an hour ago, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Vincent noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Cid. "What is so funny?" Cid chuckled before lighting a cigarette. "Nuthin', just wondering what your intentions are with Tifa." Vincent glared at his friends. "What makes you think I have less-than-honourable intentions, Highwind?"

Cid smirked evilly as he took a drag from his lit cigarette, sighing happily as the nicotine flooded his veins. "You and I both know how you feel about Tifa, Valentine. Don't give me that fucking look. I've seen the way you were aboard the Highwind. I've always seen you looking at her."

Vincent's eyes flared in shock. "How could you possibly know that?" Cid's smirk grew. "It's easy, when my pilot was learnin' how to fly my airship, I had a panel for the Highwind's CCTV on the pilot's console and I kept it locked on your position, where you stood next to the engineering consoles. I didn't trust you back then. Don't fuckin' get me wrong, nobody else aboard the ship did, except for Nanaki and Tifa. Oh, and that fuckin' ninja was crushin' on ya heavily. We all trust ya now, it's those transformations of yours we couldn't fuckin' deal with at the start. We were terrified you'd turn on us or some shit, fuckin' Hojo. But, ya proved us wrong. Anyway, enough of the fuckin' memories. Go and get Tifa."

Vincent merely nodded and span around, heading for the stairs behind the bar, but stopped when he noticed Tifa stood at the top of the stairs, her hair still a mess, but Vincent found her absolutely perfect. His fragile heart made a somersault as he watched her walk down the wooden steps.

The brunette smiled weakly in the gunslinger's direction as she walked down to behind the bar. He barely managed to fight back his own smile and he nodded at Tifa. As soon as Cid heard the footsteps, he extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray and got up to walk toward Tifa.

Cid didn't know that Vincent knew, but the pilot harboured his own feelings for the martial artist. Vincent could read people better than any regular human could. He was once a trained Turk elite, after all.

Tifa gave Cid the same weak smile and hugged him. Cid wanted the hug to last longer but he didn't want to make things awkward. His first question was obvious. "Where is that fuckin' spiky-haired asshole?"

Tifa sighed and hung her head after she pulled away. "Can... Can we sit down? I'm exhausted." Cid nodded and motioned to the same booth. When the pair sat down, Vincent turned to look at Tifa. The brunette smiled and scooted towards the middle of the booth, patting the cushion next to her.

Vincent nodded his thanks and walked over to Tifa, taking his seat next to her after fetching a third glass, knowing Cid would need a drink. When he saw down, he placed the third glass on the table and opened the bottle, pouring a drink for himself and Cid. He looked at Tifa and she nodded, signalling Vincent to pour one for his comrade.

After taking a sip of his favourite beverage, Cid held the glass filled with dark amber liquid and looked at Tifa. "What the fuck did he do?" Tifa finished her drink in one fluid motion and placed her glass on the table, sighing as the alcohol hit her again.

"Remember Ellie, that woman who runs the Materia store up the street, the one who looks a little like Aeris? Guess who fucking slept with her! Go on, take a fucking guess!" Cid strengthened his grip on his glass and slammed it down on the table, making Vincent wince.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!? I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM!" Tifa reached out to grab Cid's forearm. "Cid... Calm, calm down..." Cid pushed Tifa's hand away and growled. "No, Tifa. That fucking cunt's gone too far this time!" Cid let go of the glass and stood up from the table, storming out of the bar and slamming the door behind him.

Tifa turned to look at Vincent with hazy eyes, exhaustion was clear across her face. "I know you'll probably find this too forward, but... Can you... Can you help me to bed?" Vincent nodded. "Take my hand, Tifa. I don't mean to state the obvious but I don't think you'll be able to walk with the amount of bourbon you've consumed."

Tifa giggled tiredly and almost fell over as she tried to stand up. Vincent caught her a second time. The martial artist looked up at him with a drunken, yet childish expression. "Carry me?" Vincent sighed inwardly, but he would welcome any request of Tifa's, she need only ask him.

Vincent picked Tifa and moving one arm around her back and cautiously holding her legs with his talons, he started to walk toward the stairs. As he did so, Tifa moved her arms around Vincent's neck and sighed happily.

"You... You feel so warm and cosy, Vincent... Nothing like... Nothing like him... He was always so fucking... Cold..." Vincent swallowed a lump in his throat as he slowly walked upstairs. When he reached the door to the living quarters, he stopped for a moment when Tifa's scent of cherry blossom and watermelon shampoo hit his senses.

It was a strange yet very appealing combination. The scent reminded Vincent of Wutai, which was well known for it's abundance of the majestic trees. Tifa noticed Vincent had stopped and looked up at him with drunken eyes.

"What's up?" Vincent shook his head as he committed the scent to his memory. "No, nothing's wrong. I've never been in your bedroom before, I know it's a very personal space." Tifa giggled and tapped Vincent's arm before lazily pointing to her bedroom door. "T-that one!"

Gently pushing the door open with his shoulder, Vincent walked in and carefully placed Tifa on the bed, taking care to not scratch her with his gauntlet. As Vincent was about to leave the room and set up the sofa-bed, Tifa grabbed his wrist, making Vincent turn around.

As he turned around, Tifa knelt on her bed and planted a sloppy, drunken kiss on Vincent's cheek. "T-thank you, V-Vincent... I wouldn't have managed without you." Vincent shut his eyes and sighed happily, but quietly, praying again that Tifa wouldn't notice.

Thankfully, she didn't. Vincent nodded and turned to face the door. "I do what I can for my friends, Tifa." Tifa's response consisted of her falling flat on her bed and falling asleep, the sound of loud snoring filling the room.

Vincent released a light chuckle and quietly left the room, slowly and gently closing the door behind him, not before turning to look at Tifa one last time. When he finally left the room and walked over to the sofa-bed, he pulled the lever to release the mattress and sighed when he could hear loud and coarse language up the street.

Vincent uttered one word before undressing. "Highwind..."

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to point out from a guest review I received, the characters are meant to be out of character due to the stuff that's going on. Okay? Okay. I want to thank JessicaJ for the reviews she left me, I certainly wasn't expecting such nice words from one of my FanFiction favourites! In response to your question, it will be answered here! Oh, and italics are used to represent thoughts and dreams. Please bear in mind that the dream dialogue isn't the same as it's in the game as I can't remember it, whatsoever, so I'm making my own version, but trying to keep it as accurate as I can with the main storyline as possible. Anyway, here is the forth chapter! -AtrophysFinest.

Some Kind Of Monster

Chapter Four

A loud hammering could be heard on the front door of the Edge Materia Shop. A brunette woman with soft green eyes and wearing a pale pink dressing gown walked down the stairs of the living quarters above the shop and unlocked and opened the front door, seeing a man wearing a battered, old pilot's jacket and who stunk of tobacco. A lit cigarette was perched between his lips.

The woman angrily eyed the man who was beating down her door. "Do you know what time it is? I'm trying to sleep!" Cid snarled at the woman. "Is HE with you?" The woman narrowed her eyes at the pilot. "Is WHO with me? I live alone!"

Cid noticed a sleek, jet-black motorcycle parked right outside the shop and turned his attention back to the woman. "Right, let's cut the bullshit and get down to business. Bring that motherfucker out here. Now."

The woman sighed and closed the door in Cid's face. Raised voices could be heard from inside the shop and Cid tapped his boot on the ground angrily, immediately lighting another cigarette after finishing his previous one.

A few minutes passed before a silhouette appeared on the other side of the glass. The door opened and Cid was face-to-face with the former Shin-Ra infantryman, Cloud Strife. Cid glared at the man who had the same blank expression from before.

"Can I help you, Cid?" Cid grabbed Cloud's collar and took a step forward, slamming the former trooper against the door frame. "CAN YOU HELP ME!? WHAT THE FUCK, STRIFE!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHEAT ON TIFA!?"

Cloud grabbed the pilot's wrist and glared at him. "That isn't any of your business, Cid. Let go of my collar, now." Cid did the complete opposite and tightened his grip. "I'M FUCKING MAKING IT MY BUSINESS, MOTHERFUCKER! ANSWER ME, NOW!"

The blonde swordsman tightened his own grip on Cid's wrist and snarled as he was raised a few feet from the ground. "Let go and... I'll talk..." Cid growled and released his hold, cursing as he let Cloud's boots clunk onto the floor. "Fuck it."

Cloud raised a hand to his neck to massage his throat before coughing a few times. He looked at Cid and shot him a pained look. "Cid, we're friends, we have been since before Meteorfall. Can't we sort this out?"

Cid retained his venomous glare at the swordsman. "Fuck no! We stopped being fucking friends the moment you fucking betrayed her! She's a wonderful fucking woman, the whole of AVALANCHE would fuckin' agree with me!"

Cloud drew an arrogant smirk in the pilot's direction. Cid knew he had said too much but his expression didn't waver. "You're in love with her, aren't you, Cid? You love Tifa. No wonder you're here, shouting your mouth off at me. I wonder what Shera would say if she found out..."

Cid kept his death glare locked on the delivery rider. "Don't you breathe a fuckin' word to her, Strife, I swear to fuckin' God..." Cloud grinned evilly at Cid, his true colours showing clear as the night sky. "If you leave now and go back to that shit-hole of a town, I give you my SOLDIER honour that I won't spill the beans to your wife."

Cid growled and then sighed, knowing when he'd been defeated. "Your fuckin' 'SOLDIER honour' don't mean shit. Zack was in SOLDIER, not you." Cloud crossed his arms triumphantly. "I know, you just don't know whether I'll tell her, or maybe I'll tell Tifa... Anyway, get out of my sight before you _really _piss me off."

Cid hung his head, lit another cigarette and left the Materia Shop, heading for the helicopter which he used for personal transport, which rested silently in the dormant town square.

7th Heaven, The City of Edge, Midgar Outskirts

Back inside the bar, Vincent was tossing and turning on the sofa-bed, struggling to settle down into a state of natural sleep. His mind was plagued with flashbacks during his time in AVALANCHE, mainly his moments with Tifa.

_Cid's voice could be heard aboard the Highwind, the pilot having noticed something on the airship's radar. "Look, I don't give a fuck what ya all say, but there's fuckin' Shin-Ra forces movin' north toward North Corel!"_

_Barret growled loudly. "North Corel!? The Huge Materia in the Corel Reactor!" Cid laid in a course and the Trainee Pilot flew the gigantic airship toward the former coal mining town. While this happened, Vincent had remained silent._

_The gunslinging ex-Turk was missing a certain party member like a human bereft of oxygen. Vincent had no idea of the high-spec microphone that was attached just underneath the CCTV camera's lens._

_Vincent had a pen and notepad in his hands, a makeshift diary, noting down his thoughts on the paper, his voice was a soft rumble as he wrote every word in beautiful, cursive handwriting. "Tifa, this past week without you has been hellish for myself. I don't mean to be selfish, I know you have your reasons for staying with Cloud, and in a number of ways, I wish it could be me in that wheelchair so I could spend alone time with you. I don't know how to tell you in person because I know you'll walk away and never want to speak to me again. How can someone as broken as I ever deserve to be loved, even by such perfection as yourself? Cloud doesn't deserve you. From what I've studied of the former SOLDIER, the man is but a child. I'm running out of paper. Tifa, I..._

Vincent woke up, his voice but a whisper. "I... Love you..." He groaned quietly as his back strained, the springs in the sofa-bed dug into his spine. He stood up and walked over to the basin and grabbed a glass from the drainer, his throat parched.

After filling the glass and bringing it up to his lips, he nearly dropped it when he heard the bedroom door creaking open. Praying it wasn't Tifa seeing him in his current dishevelled state, he was glad but also concerned when he saw a young girl walk out of the adjoining room, rubbing her eyes with small hands.

The girl looked up at Vincent and her eyes widened. "Uncle Vincent?" Vincent turned to look at the girl and nodded. "Go back to sleep, Marlene. You have school tomorrow." Marlene shook her head. "I heard noises... Tifa and Cloud were shouting again... Where is he?"

Vincent sighed, not wanting to tell her too much, knowing it wasn't his place. "Cloud has gone off to make some deliveries, he may be gone some time. Tifa will be cross if you wake up late in the morning."

Marlene walked up to the ex-Turk and clung to his thigh in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're here and... So is Tifa." Vincent awkwardly patted the girl's head and pointed to Marlene's room. "Can you keep a secret?" Marlene nodded excitedly. "Sure!" Vincent smiled, glad that the dark in the room hid his face. "So am I, Marlene. Go to bed."

Marlene returned the smile (even though she couldn't see Vincent's!) and left the main living area, walking into her bedroom and quietly closing the door behind her. Vincent sighed, shook his head and finished his glass of water before turning to the basin to clean it.

After he placed it on the drainer, Vincent walked back over to the sofa-bed and laid down, promptly falling to sleep.

End Of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always, italics represent thoughts and dreams. Apologies for the late update, I've been struggling with real life. Anyway, in this chapter I decided to bring Vincent out of his comfort zone, somewhat. -AtrophysFinest.

Some Kind Of Monster

Chapter Five

Images of Tifa were swarming through Vincent's mind as he slept. Every smile stole Vincent's fragile heart numerous times. He was always jealous of Cloud, always jealous of what the brunette felt for the former infantryman.

He remembered the moment after the incident in the Northern Crater when Cloud had given Sephiroth the Black Materia. Vincent and Tifa were aboard the Highwind which was then still under command of Rufus Shinra.

They were placed in a room which acted as a makeshift prison cell before their arrival to Junon. Tifa looked completely destroyed, the same feeling Vincent had experienced when he learned of Lucrecia's 'passing' after the birth of her child.

_Tifa sat on one of the two beds in the small bunkroom and kept her gaze locked onto the small, thin object which was clutched between her forefinger and thumb. Despite how dark the room was and the miniscule density of the object, Vincent's enhanced eyesight could easily register it as a single strand of blonde hair. Cloud's hair._

_Vincent sighed which made Tifa look up at him with her own reddened eyes, hers having turned that colour from seemingly-endless tears. 'I know, I know, you probably think I'm pathetic or something, pining after someone who doesn't love me... I bet I'm the classic case of unrequited love...'_

_The ex-Turk shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor, bitter memories leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 'Trust me, Tifa... I know all too well about unrequited love and the pain it can bring upon a person.'_

_Tifa wiped her eyes with one hand, still clutching strand of Cloud's hair before looking up at Vincent. She didn't know much about the gunslinger besides his ability with a weapon and that he was clear he had the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_'What are you talking about, Vincent?' Vincent sighed again. 'Are you sure you want to hear my tale, Tifa?' The brunette nodded with a weak smile as Vincent began reciting his tale. When Vincent opened his mouth, soft jazz music began playing from it, which made the gunslinger's eyes widen._

_Tifa shot Vincent a puzzled look. 'Vincent? What's wrong?' Vincent got up off the bed and knelt in front of Tifa, clinging onto her arms. 'Tifa, stay... Don't leave me...' Tifa sighed. 'Vincent...'_

A soft voice awakened Vincent and he was met with a pair of wine-coloured eyes. Vincent groaned. "T-Tifa?" The brunette smiled at the ex-Turk. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Vincent sighed as he sat up. "What time is it?"

Tifa turned to look at the clock which hung on the far wall before turning her attention back to the gunslinger. "It's almost lunchtime, I have to open the bar for the lunchtime customers. I... I know I'm asking for something out of your comfort zone, but..."

Vincent nodded without hesitation. He would do anything for the beautiful Miss Lockhart. "I will do what I can to help you, Tifa." Tifa grinned at her close friend and offered a hand, which the sharpshooter took.

Once he was hauled to his feet, he picked up his clothing and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Just as he was about put on his black dress shirt, there was a soft knock at the door. Vincent opened the door a little and was met with Tifa's soft gaze.

The ex-Turk raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Tifa?" Tifa gave her friend a sheepish grin. "Look, Vincent, I don't have a problem with your clothes at all, but I wouldn't recommend wearing your cowl and cape downstairs. The patrons might get, well... Scared off. I'd recommend the dress shirt and nothing more for your upper body. I know it'll be difficult, but I REALLY need your help. I hope you can understand."

Vincent visibly stiffened at his friend's request. However, he didn't want to let her down, so he nodded. "I'll do my best to help you." Tifa's grin almost doubled in size and she reached over to Vincent's hand, giving it a light squeeze before walking into her bedroom.

After Vincent dressed himself and left the bathroom, he walked over to the sofa-bed and pulled the lever to retract the mattress. He turned on his heel as he heard soft footsteps behind him. Tifa smiled at him, holding something between her fingers.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the item in question. "Tifa, what is that?" Tifa grinned. "It's a hair tie, Vincent. It's essential for keeping your hair out of the drinks and the customer's meals. If you're gonna help me, you'll need one!"

Vincent plucked the item from Tifa's hand with his forefinger and thumb before reaching behind the back of his head, struggling with the elasticated tie. Tifa let out an amused sigh and walked behind Vincent, reaching up on her tip-toes to tie his hair back.

Vincent squirmed, not being the best with receiving physical contact. He calmed down and sighed in pleasure when Tifa began touching his hair. Tifa smiled and just thought he was sighing about his difficulties with physical contact.

When the hair tie was in place, Tifa removed her hands from Vincent's hair and the gunslinger felt a little bereft, wanting more. He turned to look at Tifa and felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards. Tifa mirrored the smile and nodded, admiring the look of the man in front of her. She tilted her head from side-to-side, knowing that something wasn't right.

Ignoring Vincent's reclusive barriers, she reached up to the ex-Turk's collar and unbuttoned the two top buttons, giving him a more relaxed look. "There. Now you look perfect for the bar." While Tifa's forehead was inches from Vincent's lips, how he wished he could run his fingers through her hair and savour the tender moment as their lips met.

He felt that same, bereft feeling as she let go of his shirt. Their eyes met for a brief moment and time seemed to stop all around them. Their lips were inches apart. Vincent's heart raced and he wanted nothing more than for their lips to meet in a passionate embrace.

That moment was sadly torn from Vincent as a loud hammering could be heard from downstairs. Tifa shook her head and smiled at the sharpshooter before walking downstairs, motioning for her friend to follow him.

The former Turk elite growled inwardly and followed Tifa downstairs, looking at his firearm hung up on the hook that was fixed to the door. As he reached the top of the stairs, his heart leapt up to his throat. He took one cautious step down after another and finally reached the back of the bar, studying the surroundings before him.

In the middle of pulling a pint of Kalm Ale for a patron, Tifa turned her head to Vincent and gave him a reassuring smile. Vincent nodded at her and served his first customer who was covered in grease and oil.

Vincent turned his head to clear his throat before turning back to his customer. The patron eyed the claw suspiciously. The ex-Turk was DEFINITELY out of his comfort zone. "What can I get for you?"

The man grumbled for a moment before meeting Vincent's eyes. "Well, those are some mighty-fine red eyes ya got, Mister! I'll have half a pint of Kalm Ale, here, it's exact change. Ya knew here? Don't recognise your face." Vincent nodded and knelt down and grabbed a glass, placing it under the pump.

Vincent's first attempt at pouring a drink wasn't the best to say the least. When he took the patron's Gil and placed the glass on the bar top, he handed Tifa the money as he didn't know how to operate the cash register.

As Tifa placed the money on the tray of the register, (which opened with a ping,), Vincent's patron held the glass up to his face and examined the half-pint measure of Kalm Ale. He thought things over and took a sip for a moment before turning back to his server.

"Hm, this ain't the best, but not the worst. Tastes good enough. Anyway, come here. Got something to tell ya. Ya see Tifa over there? Didja see the way she keeps smilin' at ya like that? She's got a thing for ya."

Vincent smirked a little and shook his head. "No, she is just showing gratitude. I am currently helping her through a few things. Trust me, someone like her wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

A few moments of silence passed as the customer finished his drink in a few quick gulps. He looked at Vincent before getting off the bar stool. "Think about what I said, young'un. If I come back here in say a week and the two of you are a couple, you owe me a drink. If you win, I pay double. Deal?"

Vincent's smirk grew and nodded at the customer. The gunslinger knew that he'd win the bet. "Deal." Vincent folded his arms as he watched the patron leave, but what the man said got Vincent thinking.

Three hours later...

A few hours had passed and the bar was closed again, not opening again till dusk. Vincent had helped Tifa clean the glasses and the bar top. While the raven-haired man was in the middle of cleaning the bar top with a rag, Tifa had placed a mug of Nibelheim Coffee (Extra strength.) next to where he was working.

Vincent left the rag on the bar and clutched the mug with his talons, taking a short sip of the steaming liquid. He sighed happily as the aroma hit his senses. Just as Tifa was about to speak to Vincent, someone knocked on the front door of the bar.

Tifa was about to go and answer it when Vincent raised a hand, signalling that he would answer the door. When he opened the door, he shot a venomous glare toward the intruder. The man on the other side of the door spoke to Vincent in a surprised tone.

"Vincent? What are YOU doing in my bar?" Vincent let out a light growl. "What do you want, Cloud?"

End Of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, in this chapter is a poor attempt at trying to write a limit break. SPOILERS. Keep reviewing, people, it's what keeps me writing! That, and coffee. Thanks for all the support so far! -AtrophysFinest.

Some Kind Of Monster

Chapter Six

Cloud certainly was surprised to see Vincent in the new Seventh Heaven. Vincent, on the other hand was NOT happy to see the former infantryman at all. He clenched his fist, tightening his grip on the mug filled with Nibelheim Coffee.

Vincent glared at the swordsman. "What do you want, Cloud? Tifa doesn't want to see you." Cloud smirked at the former Turk. "I just came by to pick up some things, I take it I'm not coming at a bad time."

The sharpshooter face-palmed internally. "Cloud, it is the middle of business hours. You could have chosen a more prudent time." Cloud's smirk grew and he shook his head, letting out a loud chuckle. "Oh, Vincent, you're always a joker. So, where's Tifa?"

Tifa had noticed the blonde's intrusion and ran upstairs, slamming the door to living quarters shut behind her, leaving Vincent to deal with the customers on his own. Vincent noticed this and kept his gaze locked on Cloud.

Cloud walked to the side of the bar and Vincent blocked the swordsman's path. Cloud glared at the sharpshooter. "Let me past, Vincent." Vincent shook his head and raised a flat palm to Cloud. If this _is _your bar as you so claim, you can deal with your customers while I tend to Tifa. I wouldn't recommend trying to fight me, you know what happened last time."

Cloud merely nodded, remembering the incident that happened years ago in the Shin-Ra Manor when Vincent was first recruited. While the blonde stepped behind the bar to handle the customers, Vincent walked upstairs and knocked on the door to the living quarters.

An angry voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Go away, Cloud." Vincent sighed audibly. "It's me, Tifa. Can I come in?" With a turn of the bronze doorknob, the living quarters door opened and Tifa looked past Vincent's arm, obviously looking for Cloud.

Vincent shook his head. "Cloud is downstairs. I didn't allow him to pass the bar." The brunette nodded her thanks and walked into her bedroom, signalling for her friend to follow her. When the pair entered the martial artist's bedroom, she found some old suitcases and opened them, throwing them onto the bed.

Vincent knew what was going to happen and he prayed to whoever was listening that the impending event wouldn't resort to violence. He would gladly give his damaged life and put everything on the line for Tifa.

"Vincent, help me pack his things. He wants his stuff, he's never coming back here." Vincent nodded and assisted Tifa in packing some clothing. After one suitcase was fully packed, Vincent heard footsteps and stopped.

He looked at Tifa for a brief moment. "Wait here, I will lock the door." Tifa nodded and continued with her task. As Vincent reached the door and was about to deadlock it, a bulky boot just crossed the threshold into the private living area.

Vincent didn't want to damage the door and opened it, allowing a smirking Cloud to come face-to-face with him. "Vincent, the bar won't run itself." Vincent glared at his former friend. "I gave you a command, Cloud. Do you want _your _bar to lose profit?"

Cloud sighed and tried to push past the frail-looking gunman. Vincent, however was much stronger than he looked, courtesy of a certain maniacal professor. Vincent held Cloud back and the swordsman slammed his hands down on Vincent's shoulders.

Cloud grunted under the pressure. "Let... Me... Through...!" The ex-Turk kept his icy glare locked on Cloud and growled as he felt power rush through him. Cloud tried to let go but Vincent kept hold of him.

As Vincent held onto Cloud, he felt his body contort, twist and spasm, transforming before the swordsman's very eyes. In a matter of seconds, Vincent couldn't be recognised at all. White bandages were wrapped all around his face and the back of his head, his leather pants were torn, his cape more tattered than before. His right hand was almost completely visible. His gauntlet, however still remained, along with his black-and-gold boots.

Despite Hellmasker looking more frail than Vincent, inside the D.N.A of a blood-thirsty killer lurked a fearsome power, easily outclassing any human, even those who had undergone Mako experiments.

Vincent's eyes flared an even-deeper crimson and he dug his bloodied nails into Cloud's shoulders, making the blonde let out a loud hiss of pain. Despite just having nails dug into his shoulders, Hellmasker's power was too much for Cloud and he let go, immediately clutching at his shoulders, trying to quell the burn of pain.

Cloud had ran downstairs and out of the bar. As Vincent's power began to fade and he returned to normal, his senses picked up soft breathing from the other side of the living quarters. His heart filled with dread as he instantly recognised it.

His heart raced as he turned to face Tifa who just stared at him. Vincent could barely string a sentence together. "Tifa... I-I... I'm sorry..." Tifa stood there for a few painful seconds before walking up to the gunman and grabbing his cheeks, kissing his lips, taking him completely by surprise.

Vincent was in a total state of shock and didn't know what to do. When Tifa pulled back, Vincent's eyes widened and darted all around Tifa's face, searching for some indication of madness. He was just at stunned when he couldn't find any.

Tifa merely smiled at him and gazed deep into his darting eyes. "Thank you for getting rid of that baggage." Vincent still struggled with forming a sentence. "N-no problem, T-Tifa..." Tifa turned around and hid a rapidly-forming blush of her own.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and walked back downstairs to the bar, with Vincent immediately following her. Vincent desperately needed a drink, something VERY strong. When Vincent and Tifa were halfway down the stairs, the gunslinger stopped Tifa.

Tifa turned to look at her friend, her blush having now dropped. "What is it, Vincent?" Vincent pointed to the door behind him. "What about Cloud's things, Tifa?" Tifa smiled at Vincent, reaching into her pocket for her PHS. "Can you tend to the bar? I have to call the right person for the job."

Vincent nodded and walked downstairs. Tifa flipped open her device and scrolled through her contacts for a brief moment till she found the one she was looking for, beginning with the letter 'B'. When she pressed the 'CALL' button on her device, she smiled when she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Tifa! How are ya? How's my beautiful daughter doin'?" Tifa let out a little sigh. "Barret, can you come over? I need a favour." Barret Wallace noticed the worrying tone in his friend's voice and knew something was wrong. Something big. "How soon do you need me to come over?"

Tifa sighed a little louder. "As soon as I close up tonight. I'll tell you all about it when you get here." "Okay, Tifa, I'll be over tonight." Tifa smiled a little. "Thank you, Barret, see you tonight." 

End Of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Might have to put this fic on hiatus for a while as I'm getting more and more stuck with it. I dunno. I hope this short-ish chapter doesn't disappoint. I just can't seem to make them longer. Enjoy. -AtrophysFinest.

Some Kind Of Monster

Chapter Seven

After the lunchtime rush was over, Vincent and Tifa were busy cleaning the bar. The ex-Turk was still ashamed about his surge of power which Tifa had witnessed upstairs. He remained silent as he moved his cloth across the bar top.

Tifa could see from her friend's side-profile that he was going through some kind of emotional crisis, and she couldn't bear the silence. She decided to break it. "So, Barret is coming over tonight."

Vincent remained silent, but heard everything. Tifa scowled at the gunslinger. "Look, Vincent, I can't bear this silence. I invited you here for two reasons. One, I needed my closest friend here with me. Two, I couldn't deal with silence any more. You haven't said a word since what happened upstairs. Why can't you talk to me?"

Vincent released the grip of his cloth and took hold of his glass filled with a triple measure of Rocket Town Bourbon, swallowing the entire glassful in one swift motion. He then placed his glass on the bar top and turned to look at Tifa.

"I... I shouldn't have done what I did." Tifa retained her scowl. "What did you do that was so forbidden?" Vincent sighed. "I shouldn't have transformed upstairs. Cloud, he just..." Tifa walked over to Vincent and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you feel bad, and we can't change what's already happened. In my eyes, you did what you had to. I don't think any less of you for what happened. You can't help these transformations. Hojo..."

Vincent winced at the name he heard as his mind was plagued with visions of being strapped down to a cold, metal table and being cut open at various parts of his body. The pain was white-hot and still fresh in his mind. He could feel his body crawling and writhing as his body struggled to adapt to the monstrous creations that the demented and sadistic scientist had injected into his subject's bloodstream.

Vincent opened his tightly-shut eyes to try and shake off the images, but they were burned onto his retinas. He broke out in a cold sweat and slumped against the bar top, hitting his head on the brass, cylindrical bar that served as a trim.

He crashed to the floor and he knocked his empty glass over in the process, which shattered only a few inches from his head. Tifa immediately knelt down and tried to help Vincent to his feet. Panic-stricken, the brunette slid her hand behind Vincent's head and raised it from the glass-covered laminate flooring.

"Vincent! Are you okay? Come on, please, SPEAK!" Vincent groaned and raised a weak hand to touch Tifa's forearm, giving the soft skin a light squeeze. "T-Tifa... I'm okay..." The fighter helped the gunslinger to stand and made sure he leaned against the bar top while she ran around to the other side to grab a stool.

Once Vincent was sat on the stool, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. Reaching up with shaking hands, (as the images of his torture were faint but still present,) he touched the wound and then brought his hand back down, noticing that his fingers felt a little moist. Blood.

Tifa saw this and grabbed the first-aid kit from under the bar. When she opened it and found the necessary medical equipment, she sighed as she began tending to her friend's wound. "Vincent, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Vincent closed his eyes and kept his head still. "It can't be helped, Tifa. Do not blame yourself." After a few minutes of awkward silence and medical attention, Vincent's wound was healed. Once Tifa put the first-aid kit away, the phone rang. Vincent got up from his stool and walked over to it, picking up the receiver with his right hand and bringing it up to his ear. His throat was dry, making his voice raspier than usual.

"Tifa's Seventh Heaven, may I ask who is calling?" As soon as the voice spoke, Vincent recognised it instantly. He easily picked up severe agitation. "Hello, Vincent. Can you put Tifa on?" Vincent nodded even though the caller couldn't see him.

"I will pass the phone to her. Tifa, you have a caller." The brunette walked over to Vincent and took the phone from him with a smile, but that smile faltered when she noticed Vincent's concerned expression.

She placed the phone up to her ear and spoke into the microphone embedded into the receiver. "Hello? Tifa Lockhart speaking. Shera! How are you?" Tifa nodded as she listened to her old friend talk. "Uh-huh, go on... Wait, what? Slow down. What the Hell, Shera? What's brought this on?" Tifa growled and tightened her grip on the receiver.

"Shera, don't listen to any form of bullshit that comes out of his mouth. He can't be trusted. He cheated on me and he just lies and lies and milks it to his own end. He's so arrogant and self-absorbed. It will only be a matter of time until that bitch leaves him as well."

Tifa sighed as Shera continued talking. "Look, Shera, I'm certain that that isn't the case. You're the only one for him, trust me. Everyone can see it, even Barret who was sceptical at first. The pair of you have been through thick and thin, I mean, come on, the guy named his new _airship _after you. If that doesn't prove his affection toward you, I don't know what will. Don't leave the man, Shera. Not after everything you've been through. This rough patch has been born from complete and total lies. Sure, I love the man, but as a member of my family, the same way I love you. If I felt any different, I wouldn't have agreed to be your Maid Of Honour, would I?"

Tifa nodded. "Trust me, Shera. Talk things through and you'll know that I'm right. If you need anything, call me, okay? Day or night. I have to go now, I need to finish cleaning the bar. I love you, Shera. Take care."

Tifa hung up the phone by placing the receiver back onto its cradle. She turned to look at Vincent and drew a weak smile. Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Tifa?" The martial artist sighed.

"Vincent, Shera told me something, something which I know for a fact isn't true. She told me that what she heard from Cloud, and this shocked me, is that Cid is in love with ME. Me, of all people!" Vincent remained silent, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie to Tifa, but he didn't want to reveal his friend's secret.

Tifa noticed this and took a step closer to her friend. "What is it, Vincent? You look troubled." Vincent sighed and looked at the bar's floor, unable to look into Tifa's eyes. "Tifa, Cid... He... It's true. He is in love with you."

Tifa fell silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Vincent! You're funny. Cid isn't in love with me in a romantic sense, he loves Shera!" The ex-Turk raised his head and stared at his ally before sighing.

Tifa's eyes widened. "No... V-Vincent, you're joking... Please, PLEASE tell me you're joking!" Vincent shook his head and returned his gaze back to the wooden flooring. "I am afraid to say that this is not a joke, Tifa. It is the truth."

Tifa's expression clearly displayed shock. "How long have you... How long have you known?" Vincent sighed again and kept his gaze locked onto the floor. "I first noticed this aboard the Highwind when we were searching for Cloud. My Turk instincts..."

The brunette raised a hand. "Stop. Don't give me that. Why didn't you tell me?" Vincent didn't move. "It was never my place. I knew that Cid would have told you when the time was right. I am telling you this now because I do not want to hide anything from you any more. I am truly sorry, Tifa."

Tifa sighed and span on her heel, facing the cupboards on the back wall which stored glasses and bottled spirits. "Vincent, can you leave me for a few hours? I need to process everything." Vincent merely nodded and was about to make his way upstairs to collect his belongings when Tifa stopped him.

"No, Vincent. I'm not throwing you out. I still need you. I still need you here. You're not getting thrown out onto the streets, I just need time to think. Do you understand?" Vincent nodded again. "Do not worry, Tifa. Call me as soon as you're ready."

The brunette gave Vincent a weak smile and sighed audibly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a migraine coming on. Vincent nodded at his friend and walked toward the door of the bar when his phone rang.

Sighing loudly, he reached into his trouser pocket and grabbed the device, flipping it open and answering the call, not recognising the number. "Hello? Who is this?" The voice growled at Vincent. "This isn't over, Vincent. You and me, Edge Town Square, tomorrow at lunchtime."

Vincent let out a louder sigh when he recognised the voice. "I do not want to fight you, Cloud. I have already warned you to never come near Tifa or her bar again." Cloud let out a cackle which made Vincent's skin crawl.

"No, this fight isn't about the bar, even though it belongs to me. This battle will be for Tifa's affections. You and me, Edge Town Square, tomorrow at lunchtime. It shall prove who is right for Tifa. Me, a powerful warrior, or you, a hideous fucking monster. See you at high noon, Vincent."

When Cloud hung up, Vincent pocketed his phone and turned to look at Tifa who shot the gunslinger a concerned look. "What did HE want?" Vincent started at Tifa. "He wants to fight me, tomorrow lunchtime in the town square, apparently it is a battle for your affections."

Tifa growled and clenched her fists. "The self-absorbed, arrogant BASTARD!" She walked toward Vincent and grabbed his arms, not seeming to notice his issues with physical contact, or rather she ignored them. Desperation shone in her wine-coloured eyes.

"Vincent, I'm begging you, don't fight him. He'll kill you! Stay, please!" Seeming not to listen, Vincent removed Tifa's arms from his own and turned on his heel, walking out of the door and not looking at Tifa again.

Tifa ran through the door to chase Vincent and when she looked around, she couldn't find any trace of him. She re-entered the bar and burst into tears as she watched her best friend leave for possibly the last time. Her voice was but a shaky whisper. "Don't leave me..."

The place seemed deathly empty without Vincent.

End Of Chapter Seven


End file.
